Because of You
by Aurelia Witch
Summary: Tidak apa-apa jika terasa sakit. Tidak apa-apa jika akhirnya akan berairmata. Aku masih baik-baik saja menunggumu. Karena aku mencintaimu. Karena itu kamu. NCT / SMRookies / Taeyong x Yuta / yutae / Taeyu
**Because of You**

.

ONESHOT

Warning! YAOI, Undetected-relationship, Typo(s)

Pair! Taeyong x Yuta

NCT adalah punya Sment, Saya Cuma pinjem nama dan gejolak cinta yang mereka rasakan satu sama lain (?)

.

Happy Reading.

 **Yuta Pov.**

Taeyong begitu tampan. Wajahnya sempurna dengan rahang yang tegas. Sorot matanya tajam seakan dapat membunuh siapapun yang berani membuat masalah dengannya. Terkadang aku menjadi satu yang ketakutan.

Dua tahun kami menghabiskan waktu bersama sebagai trainee tanpa banyak bicara. Ia selalu memandangku lewat ujung matanya seakan aku adalah benda yang menjijikkan. Kudengar Ia memang tidak suka dengan orang luar sepertiku. Apalagi orang Jepang.

Kami sendiri, orang Jepang, memiliki ciri yang sama seperti orang Korea untuk lebih menjunjung tinggi sesama orang Jepang. Terkadang kami membully orang-orang luar yang baru masuk ke negara kami. Apalagi mereka yang tidak bisa diandalkan dan memiliki wajah yang buruk. Cap sampah langsung melekat di wajahnya.

Tapi, kurasa aku tidak bisa dicap sampah di negara adidaya ini. Aku bekerja dengan keras, tarianku lumayan bagus dan wajahku tidak buruk. Tidak ada seorangpun di SM Entertaiment yang menatapku sama seperti Taeyong. Dia satu-satunya.

Semakin kurasa ketidakadilan darinya saat melihat Ia bisa begitu dekat dengan seorang trainee Thailand. Namanya Ten. Kepribadiannya super menyenangkan dan aku senang berdekatan dengannya. Aku tidak membenci eksistensinya yang selalu ada di sekitar Taeyong. Lebih aku merasa cemburu karena Taeyong memperlakukanku secara berbeda. Aku dan Ten sama-sama orang luar Korea, tapi perbedaan begitu mencolok terlihat dari sikapnya.

Pernah suatu saat aku menghampirinya yang sendiri di ruang latihan. Sekedar ingin mengobrol dengannya demi kepentingan masa pelatihanku. Aku ingin dekat dengan semua orang, jadi saat tiba waktunya debut, aku tidak harus menyesuaikan diri lagi. Saat melihatku mendekat, dia langsung berdiri dan pergi.

Hubungan kami semakin renggang setelah itu karena aku tak memutuskan untuk mendekatinya lagi. Sudah lelah.

Hingga suatu malam saat aku mau pulang ke dorm, yang disediakan SM untuk trainee luar, setelah menghabiskan satu setengah jam untuk berlatih sendiri. Aku menemukan Taeyong ditarik kedalam gang gelap diantara dua toko pakaian oleh segerombol orang. Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak merasa curiga setelah melihatnya. Aku memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di balik tong sampah dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Gerombolan orang yang berjumlah 4 orang itu memojokkan Taeyong ke dinding. Beberapa saat kemudian namja mendapat pukulan di pipi. Aku meringis, wajahnya yang tampan habis sudah.

Tak ada percakapan mereka yang terdengar olehku. Hanya adegan kroyokan dan suara erangan Taeyong yang bisa kudapat. Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri tubuhku sekarang. Entah kenapa ada perasaan panas yang menjalar dari kepalaku. Kulihat lagi Taeyong yang terduduk di tanah sambil memegang bibirnya yang sobek. Matanya masih tajam menatap seorang yang berbadan paling besar diantara mereka. Sungguh tidak tahu situasi. Seharusnya disaat seperti ini dia lebih baik berlutut minta ampun.

Kuambil sebongkah batu bata yang tergeletak di dekat tempat sampah. Aku mendekati sang pria bertubuh besar,

 **Bregh!**

Taeyong dan ketiga orang lainnya menatap padaku yang telah membuat ketua mereka pingsan. Tak kusangka pukulanku tepat mengenai tengkuknya. Tiga orang asing itu langsung mengerumuni sang namja bertubuh besar tanpa mempedulikan Taeyong lagi. Di saat itu, aku menarik tangannya keluar gang.

"HEI BERHENTI!"

Kami berdua menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan dua orang dari mereka mengejar kami. Sialan, kupikir mereka hanya akan mempedulikan si besar saja. Kugenggam makin erat tangan Taeyong lalu mengajaknya berlari makin cepat. Hanya beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Taeyong mengambil alih posisiku di depan. Ia menarikku lebih cepat dari yang bisa kulakukan. Kami melewati 3 blok sebelum akhirnya berbelok ke sebuah taman. Taeyong menarikku untuk bersembunyi di bawah perosotan.

Lengan kerasnya memelukku dari belakang sementara tangan yang lain membekap hidung dan mulutku. Aku merasakan hembusan napasnya yang berantakan mengenai pipiku. Lebih darinya yang bisa bernapas walau berantakan, aku sama sekali tidak bisa!

Beberapa saat kami disana hingga merasa kedua orang itu pergi. Langsung kuinjak kakinya karena aku benar-benar merasa mau mati kehabisan napas. Aku menatapnya marah.

"Wae?" tanyanya sambil menatapku.

"Aku tidak bisa bernapas! _Pabbo!_ "

" _Oh, mianhae."_

Hanya itu yang dia katakan. Aku menatapnya terus hingga membuatnya mengerutkan dahi.

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Wajahmu agak buruk. Ayo kita obati dulu. Jangan sampai berbekas."

Kali ini aku kembali menariknya. Kami datang kesebuah mini market. Aku membeli obat merah, plester, es stik, dan dua cup mie untuk makan malam.

Taeyong tetap diam sambil menempelkan es stik ke pipinya saat aku mengobati luka di dahi dan bibirnya.

"Makan." Kutunjuk mie yang kuletakkan di meja tadi dengan dagu.

"Ne."

Setelah hari itu Taeyong tidak lagi memandangku dengan tatapan yang sama. Ia sering menghampiriku saat istirahat, mengajariku beberapa gerakan dance, dan kosakata Korea yang tidak kumengerti. Tiba-tiba setelah dua tahun kami jadi teman dekat. Beberapa orang merasa terkejut karena akhirnya aku bisa menaklukan si pria dingin.

Taeyong dan aku benar-benar dekat. Sekarang kami sering berlatih bersama hingga larut malam bersama Hansol hyung, Ten, Johnny dan Jaehyun. Setelah selesai berlatih, kami akan pergi makan tteok atau sekedar bercanda di ruang latihan. Saat semuanya kelelahan, kami berdua akan pergi dan membelikan mereka minuman.

Aku melihatnya setiap hari, setiap saat. Bahkan setelah kami berpisah di persimpangan jalan, Ia masih menjejaliku dengan pesan-pesannya. Hariku dipenuhi oleh Taeyong. Senyumannya yang tampan tiba-tiba saja selalu bisa muncul dan seakan virus, menularkannya padaku.

Entah sejak kapan ini bermula, namun kurasa, aku menyukai Taeyong.

.

SM memberikan kami segudang jadwal menjelang debut. Red Velvet baru saja memulainya, jadi kurasa hari debut yang mereka sebut sebentar lagi itu masih cukup lama. Agency membuat program khusus untuk para trainee yang dirasa sudah cukup siap untuk diperkenalkan ke publik. Mereka menyebutnya SMRookies. Hansol hyung, Taeil hyung, Johnny, aku, Doyoung, Ten, Jaehyun, Mark, Jeno, Jaemin, Donghyuck, dan Jisung tergabung di dalamnya. Taeyong? Oh, dengan wajahnya yang tampan ia berhasil menjadi center dalam hampir semua koreografi kami. Aku tidak protes. Toh, aku sendiri mengakuinya lebih tampan dariku.

Taeyong dan aku jadi lebih punya banyak waktu bersama. Kami ber-13 bahkan telah pindah ke dorm yang sama sejak awal tahun 2015. Kebersamaan itu yang membuat perasaanku padanya berkembang cepat. Sudah berkali-kali kucoba untuk menghapus perasaan itu. Bagaimanapun juga ini salah! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika Taeyong tidak punya perasaan yang sama terhadapku dan tiba-tiba tahu apa yang selama ini kusembunyikan darinya. Mungkin dia tidak akan sudi menatapku lagi, seperti dulu.

Setiap kami berdua, kuakui, aku merasa diperlakukan istimewa. Ia memandangku dengan tatapan lembut, mengusap keringatku, dan menggenggam tanganku saat berjalan beriringan. Aku tidak bisa berhenti merasa bahwa dia juga menyukaiku.

Malam itu member SMRookies sedang berkumpul di ruang latihan seusai menyelesaikan latihan. Mark dan adik-adiknya sudah lebih dulu kembali ke dorm karena masih harus sekolah besok. Kami mengevaluasi latihan hari ini dari video yang merekam dance kami beberapa waktu kebelakang.

"Yuta, sepertinya kau terlalu banyak meringis." Celetuk Hansol hyung setelah mempause video itu dan menunjukku. Aku hanya memukul bahunya karena telah membuatku ditertawakan yang lain.

"Lucu kok."

"Aku tidak butuh belaanmu, Jaehyun."

Namja berkulit putih itu hanya mengendikkan bahu. Kami kembali menonton videonya tanpa banyak berkomentar. Beberapa kali aku melirik ke samping dimana Taeil hyung duduk. Kami beberapa saat bertukar pandang. Sepertinya dia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Dance Taeyong hari ini berantakan. Timingnya tidak pas. Kadang terlalu cepat, kadang terlalu lambat. Beberapa gerakannya juga salah.

Kami benar-benar diam sampai video selesai hingga aku bisa merasakan kami semua memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Taeyong hyung mana?" celetuk Ten.

Namja itu sudah tidak ada di sana. Tasnya masih tergeletak di lantai yang menandakan dia tidak keluar dari gedung SM. Aku hanya menghela napas sambil memandang satu persatu wajah teman-temanku.

Kami baru saja dikejutkan dengan skandal Taeyong pagi ini. Manager tiba-tiba datang membawa artikel tidak mengenakkan di tangannya. Pagi kami semua hancur gara-gara itu. Tidak sempat sarapan, terlambat latihan, dan yang paling parah, Lead Dancer kami sama sekali tidak fokus. Dibandingkan memprovokasi, kami lebih memilih untuk diam dan bersikap seperti biasa.

Ten beberapa kali bertanya padaku apa yang terjadi pada Taeyong. Namun, aku hanya menggeleng. Taeyong beberapa kali bercerita padaku tentang masa lalunya. Salah satu penyebab mengapa Ia dihajar waktu itu. Ia membuat kesalahan besar karena mengikuti pergaulan yang salah. Melakukan menipuan, pembullyan dan segala bentuk kenakalan remaja lainnya. Belakangan aku juga tahu bahwa Ia sempat mengejek orang Jepang di media sosial. Rupanya karena latarbelakang itu, Ia sempat dingin padaku.

Terlalu lama kami menunggunya kembali. Beberapa kali kami menengok jam hingga akhirnya Doyoung menyuruh kami untuk berpencar mencarinya.

Aku mencarinya bersama Johnny di lantai 3. Kami masuk ke semua ruangan bahkan ruang managemen namun tetap tak menemukannya.

"Kemana dia?"

"Aku takut dia kenapa-napa, John."

"Tenanglah, bukannya kau tahu sendiri betapa kuatnya Taeyong?"

Aku masuk kedalam ruang rekaman dan mengedarkan pandangan. Ia tak disana.

Aku hampir keluar dari sana sampai suara Johnny membuatku kembali. Aku masuk ke ruang rekaman dalam dan menemukan Taeyong duduk meringkuk disana.

Kurasakan kemarahan, kesedihan, ketakutan, dan keputus asaannya yang berbaur menjadi satu dengan udara di sini. Tidak pernah kulihat Taeyong seketakutan ini. Tubuhnya sampai bergetar dan tak mau menampakkan wajah yang ia kubur di balik lututnya.

Aku tidak tahan. Pertahananku runtuh sudah. Kuhampiri tubuhnya yang lemah.

Taeyong tak menolak saat aku memeluk dan mengusap punggungnya. Beberapa saat kemudian tangisnya pecah. Suaranya teredam dalam ruang rekaman, seperti perasaan menyesal yang selama ini dia sembunyikan rapi di hatinya. Dia tidak ingin seorangpun tahu tentang bayang-bayang masa lalunya. Selama ini Taeyong memendam ketakutannya sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa. Menangislah." Kubisikan kata-kata penenang ke telinganya.

Aku menatap Johnny yang masih di posisinya. Kuisyaratkan Ia untuk pergi menemui yang lain dan menunggu di ruang latihan. Kurasa aku juga butuh waktu berdua bersama Taeyong.

Taeyong mengangkat wajahnya dari bahuku setelah tangisannya mereda. Kuusap pipinya yang basah. Terlihat berantakan, namun tetap sempurna dimataku.

Napasku tercekat kala Ia tersenyum padaku dibalik matanya yang masih berkaca-kaca. Terasa sakit melihatnya dalam kondisi seperti ini. Aku tak mampu berkata apa-apa selain menatapnya. Entah apa yang kuucapkan lewat mataku kali ini. Sekalipun aku tak peduli.

"Terimakasih." Bisiknya yang membuat tubuhku merinding.

Kugenggam tangannya, merematnya pelan.

"Aku akan selalu disini untuk menemanimu. Aku janji."

Taeyong tersenyum sekali lagi sebelum menarikku dalam pelukannya. Kurasa, aku semakin mencintainya.

.

Debut NCT U hampir tiba. Sayangnya aku bukan salah satu dari mereka. Johnny yang telah menjalani trainee lebih dulu dariku malah menyemangatiku untuk tidak putus asa. Benar, lagipula agency sudah menjanjikan kami untuk debut pada waktu dekat dalam grup inti yang sama, NCT.

Taeyong yang menjadi satu dari 6 orang yang akan debut semakin banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama grup barunya. Dia semakin sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri hingga intensitas kami bertemu menurun drastis. Hariku terasa kosong tanpanya. Jadi, saat akhirnya ia menemukan waktu luang untuk pergi denganku, aku tidak ingin seorangpun mengganggu.

Taeyong menawarkan untuk pergi berdua ke café dekat dorm. Tapi aku menolak mati-matian usulan itu karena fans Taeyong –yang semakin banyak- pasti akan mengganggu.

"Kita bicara berdua saja di atap ya?"

"Di tempat seperti itu? Tidak biasanya."

"Sudah lama kita tidak bicara berdua. Aku tidak mau diganggu orang lain."

Namja itu akhirnya menurut. Kami pergi ke atap setelah memakai mantel tebal karena musim dingin sedang ada di puncaknya pertengahan Januari ini.

Atap yang membeku dan berantakan menyapa kami. Petugas apartemen sepertinya lupa untuk membereskan tempat ini sejak musim gugur lalu. Daun-daun tanaman yang sengaja di letakkan di sana berguguran di lantai dan kini telah membeku. Meninggalkan tanaman beranting tanpa warna hijaunya.

Taeyong menyibak salju yang menutupi bangku besar di tengah atap. Kami duduk disana. Kuedarkan pandangan ke kanan dan kiri. Dimana-mana hanya salju. Café rooftop yang berjarak 2 block dari apartemen kami juga terlihat sangat putih dan sepi. Berbeda dari biasanya.

"Kau latihan jam berapa?" tanya Taeyong padaku.

"Dua jam lagi, kau sendiri? Apa jadwalmu setelah ini?"

"Pemotretan untuk debut. Jam 4 sore nanti."

Aku mengangguk menanggapinya. Mendengar kata debut selalu sukses membuatku kehilangan kata. Tujuan utamaku datang ke negara ini tak juga tercapai, kapankah waktu itu akan datang? Tidak ada yang tahu.

"Hei, ayolah! Behenti menunjukkan wajah itu padaku. Kau akan segera debut jadi jangan menyerah."

"Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa berat saja. Jujur, mendengarmu akan debut membuatku iri. Kita kan berlatih bersama, kenapa perusahaan mengorbitkanmu lebih dulu?"

Kulihat wajah Taeyong membeku. Matanya mengedar seakan mencari sesuatu. Dan sesuatu itu adalah jawaban yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaanku. "Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu tidak enak hati."

"Aku hanya mencari kata yang tepat untuk menyemangatimu."

Tidak perlu Taeyong-ah. Kau ada disini saja sudah cukup membuatku bertahan.

Kami diam. Sesaat kemudian ponsel Taeyong berbunyi. Namja itu dengan cepat meraih sang benda persegi panjang. Ia membaca pesan yang masuk dengan senyuman terukir di wajahnya. Dengan cepat jemarinya mengetikkan balasan lalu meletakkan ponselnya di samping.

Fokus Taeyong kembali padaku. Mau tak mau, aku tersenyum.

Angin tiba-tiba saja berhembus membawa beberapa butir salju bersamanya. Tubuhku menggigil. Jaket yang kugunakan tak cukup menahan dingin.

Taeyong yang melihatku kedinginan, melepas syal yang melilit di lehernya. Lalu, namja dingin itu melilitkannya di leherku. Perlakuan lembutnya tanpa sadar telah membuat pipiku memanas.

"Harusnya kau pakai syal."

"Tidak perlu. Toh, Taeyong tidak akan membiarkanku kedinginan 'kan?"

Namja itu berdecih pelan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Matanya menyipit kala angin lain menyusul.

Aku tahu dia juga kedinginan. Jadi, kuraih tangannya yang telanjang dengan tangan berbalut sarung tanganku. Kugenggam jemarinya, berusaha menghangatkannya.

" _Mwoya?"_

"Aku akan buat kau hangat juga."

Sekilas, kulihat semburat merah di pipinya. Apakah dia malu, atau dia kedinginan? Aku tidak tahu.

Pembicaraan kami tak terasa telah menghabiskan waktu yang lama. Disela-sela itu semua, ponsel Taeyong tak berhenti berdering. Lebih dari Ia bicara padaku karena ingin, sepertinya aku hanyalah pengusir sepi diantara ribuan pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya itu.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sibuk dengan ponselmu, ya? Kudengar dari Ten kau juga sering tertawa sendiri setelah membaca pesan di ponselmu itu."

Taeyong terkejut. Terkejut bahagia hingga tanpa sadar matanya membentuk bulan sabit.

"Benarkah? Ah, aku jadi malu."

"Ketimbang disebut malu, yang kulihat sekarang malah kau senang karena ketahuan."

"Memang."

Dia belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kutatap dia tanpa jeda.

"Ini pesan dari seseorang yang kusukai."

 **Yuta Pov End.**

 **.**

 **Author Pov.**

"Ini pesan dari seseorang yang kusukai."

Yuta terdiam. Berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja didengarnya dari bibir Taeyong.

"Koeun. Kau tahu kan, yeoja SMRookies mini temannya Mark?"

Apa yang didengarnya tidak salah. Telinganya masih baik-baik saja. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Yuta merutuki telinganya yang sehat.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sudah lama. Mungkin sejak dia bergabung dengan SM. Akhir-akhir ini kami jadi dekat berkat Mark. Aku benar-benar senang bisa bicara dengannya. Kupikir dia juga menyukaiku. Ah! Tapi apa tidak terlalu awal untuk menduga ya? Yuta, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Namja itu tak mampu berkata-kata. Pikirannya melayang jauh meninggalkan raganya yang membeku di tempat. Ia kembali teringat pada setiap kejadian yang mereka lewati bersama. Saling menyentuh, berpelukan, berpegangan tangan, dan tatapan yang sering mereka lemparkan satu sama lain. Tidak perlu jauh-jauh, perhatian Taeyong padanya beberapa saat yang lalu itu, apa artinya? Apa arti dari semua yang mereka lewati selama ini? Jika, sudah sangat lama hati itu milik orang lain, kenapa Yuta selalu merasa menjadi satu-satunya?

Yuta merasakan kepalanya berputar, dunianya kacau. Pikirannya berkecambuk satu persatu, membuatnya bingung untuk memikirkan salah satunya saja. Koeun, gadis cantik itu telah merebut perhatian Taeyong selama ini. Terhitung 2 tahun sejak Ia bergabung sebagai trainee. Dan selama itu, Yuta tak pernah merasakan keberadaan Koeun di hati Taeyong. Ia merasa tertipu.

Napas Yuta memendek. Kepulan uap yang keluar dari bibirnya semakin banyak. Matanya tak fokus menatap. Intinya Yuta tidak terlihat baik-baik saja.

Taeyong melihat perubahan dari namja Jepang itu. Ia mulai khawatir Yuta hipotermia karena terlalu lama di luar. Tanpa disadari oleh seorang yang lain, Taeyong mendekat lalu memeluk tubuh Yuta.

"Tae!"

Yuta tersentak dengan perlakuan Taeyong. Refleks, Ia mendorong dada Taeyong menjauh darinya. Pikirannya sedang kacau karena namja itu selalu memberikannya perhatian lebih disaat hatinya telah terisi orang lain. Sekarang, Taeyong malah memberikannya semakin banyak kejutan dengan sikapnya. Yuta tidak bisa merasa tidak dikhianati. Meski sebenarnya itu tidak benar.

"Kenapa?" wajah Taeyong berubah datar karena Yuta menolaknya. "Aku hanya khawatir padamu. Kupikir kau kedinginan."

"Tapi tidak perlu memeluk begitu!"

"Kau tidak pernah menolak kusentuh selama ini. Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya? Kenapa tiba-tiba begini?"

Tak ada jawaban dari namja yang hatinya tengah berantakan itu.

"Ya sudahlah! Hampir waktunya kau pergi latihan. Ayo kembali ke dorm."

Namja yang lebih tua berdiri lebih dulu. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Yuta yang masih terduduk di tempatnya. Sepertinya Ia kesal karena perubahan sikap Yuta yang tiba-tiba.

Sampai namja itu pergi dari atap, Yuta masih di sana. Air matanya menetes perlahan. Jatuh mengenai syal yang sebelumnya Taeyong berikan padanya. Melihat kain itu masih menempel di tubuhnya, kemarahan tiba-tiba meluap. Ia menarik paksa syal itu lalu melemparkannya ke lantai penuh salju.

Kemarahan dan kekecewaan namja itu tak terlukis dengan kata-kata. Hanya tersirat melalui matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Ia masih tak melepaskan pandang dari syal yang teronggok di lantai. Sebelum akhirnya Ia mengambil kain itu kembali dengan tangan bergetar. Dipeluknya erat syal itu seakan memeluk orang yang memberikannya.

"Tae… Aku menyukaimu."

 **Author Pov End.**

.

 **Yuta Pov.**

Aku bangun pukul 4 pagi seperti biasa untuk pergi jogging. Tidak ada yang heran dengan kebiasaanku itu. Terkadang ada member yang ikut bersamaku, tapi hari ini sepertinya aku akan sendirian.

NCT U baru selesai melakukan debutnya di Korea. Kami bersama-sama melihat mereka yang tampil sempurna dari televisi kantin gedung SM kemarin. Yang kuingat, baru beberapa jam sejak mereka kembali semalam. Aku hanya mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka saat itu lalu diikuti suara banyak langkah kaki. Hanya sampai disitu karena aku kembali tidur.

Ketel yang kugunakan untuk memasak air mulai mengeluarkan uap serta suara bisingnya. Pagi hari adalah waktu paling tepat untuk meminum kopi. Setelah meminum cairan pekat itu, aku tidak akan mengantuk seharian.

Seteguk kopi mengalir ke kerongkonganku saat tiba-tiba Taeyong muncul. Namja itu berjalan tertatih menuju kamar mandi tanpa mempedulikanku yang duduk di meja makan. Kupandangi terus pintu putih terus sampai akhirnya Taeyong keluar dari sana.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Taeyong terperajat. Ia membulatkan matanya padaku seakan melihat hantu.

"Kau menakutiku!" Sentaknya.

"Ssst… yang lain sedang tidur. Jangan berisik." Aku berjalan ke arahnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kakiku sepertinya agak terkilir. Aku terpeleset saat keluar dari mobil tadi."

" _Mwo?_ Manager hyung sudah tahu?"

Taeyong menggeleng.

"Duduk disana. Aku akan mengompresnya."

Aku baru saja akan berjalan menuju kulkas saat tangan Taeyong menahanku. Ia menggeleng.

"Tidak usah. Aku ingin tidur sekarang."

"Jangan bercanda! Dengan kaki seperti itu, kau tidak akan bisa melakukan dance untuk acara nanti!"

Kutarik dia duduk di salah satu kursi makan. Tanpa mempedulikan kalimat-kalimat tidak maunya, aku tetap mengambil es di kulkas lalu meletakkannya pada kain kompres.

"Padahal biasanya kau yang mengomel tentang kesehatan, ini itu. Sekarang lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada kakimu sendiri. Lalu, kau tetap lebih mementingkan tidur ketimbang mengobati ini? Kurasa kau sudah tidak waras."

Kunaikkan kaki kirinya yang bengkak ke pahaku. Perlahan, aku mengompresnya. Entah kenapa bibirku tidak mau berhenti bergerak untuk mengomelinya saat melihat warna biru di pergelangan kaki itu. Aku merasa bukan diriku sendiri sekarang, saat mulai mengoceh seperti Taeyong. Tapi aku tidak peduli lagi.

Taeyong diam saja sejak tadi. Tidak membalas omelanku dengan ceramahnya yang pasti lebih panjang dari kereta. Heran, aku mendongak dan melihatnya sudah terlelap dengan kepala yang diletakkan di meja. Pantas dia jadi pendiam.

Aku bangkit ke counter. Menegak habis seluruh kopiku lalu membuat minuman yang sama dengan cangkir yang sama. Kuletakkan cangkir itu di atas meja dengan sebuah sticky note yang kutempel di sana. Aku pergi ke kamarku untuk mengambil selimut lalu kembali lagi ke dapur. Kuselimuti tubuh Taeyong.

Aku sadar, senyuman melengkung di wajahku kala melihat Taeyong tertidur dengan begitu damai. Tak terbayang seberapa lelahnya dia hari ini.

Jantungku berdegup cepat. Mengalahkan suara jam dinding yang 'tic-toc-tic-toc' menggema di dapur yang hening. Tak ada siapapun, tak ada apapun, kami berdua, dengan satu orang yang mencinta.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat kala aku sadar, bibirku telah menempel pada dahi Taeyong. Seakan orang lain telah menjadikanku boneka, aku tak sadar dengan apa yang sudah kulakukan.

 **.**

Sore ini aku melakukan beberapa sesi pemotretan bersama Hansol hyung, Johnny, Winwin, dan Kun. Kami menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama sejak NCT U debut. Kemungkinan besar kami juga akan debut dalam sub grup yang sama. Aku berharap itu tidak akan lama lagi.

Kami kembali ke dorm saat malam. Begitu kami masuk, Jaemin berlari ke arah kami dari kamarnya.

"Hyung, Taeyong hyung tadi pulang kesini sendiri. Dia terlihat sangat berantakan." Kemudian, Ia membuka ponselnya dengan tergesa-gesa. "Lalu, aku menemukan ini di internet."

Kami membaca berita yang dimuat dalam situs online dari ponsel Jaemin. Tubuhku tiba-tiba memanas begitu membaca judulnya. Skandal Taeyong lagi-lagi menjadi trending di kalangan netizen. Aku heran kenapa mereka begitu suka mengungkit-ungkit masa lalu para idola seperti itu. Taeyong jelas-jelas sudah menunjukkan rasa bersalahnya. Tidakkah sebaiknya mereka diam saja dari pada membuat jiwa seseorang terguncang? Mereka tidak tahu seberapa hancurnya Taeyong sejak skandal itu tersebar. Mereka tidak tahu keadaan itu membuat semuanya berubah. Kami semua.

"Sekarang dia dimana?" tanyaku.

"Dia pergi lagi hyung. Aku tidak tahu kemana."

Mendengar jawaban itu, aku langsung kembali ke rak sepatu. Mengambil sepasang sepatu untukku.

"Member yang lain? Kapan mereka akan kembali? Apa mereka tahu tentang ini?" tanya Johnny kali ini. Aku tetap mendengarkan mereka sementara tanganku aktif menalikan tali sneakers.

"Iya. Tadi Doyoung hyung menelponku dan menyuruhku mengawasi Taeyong hyung. Tapi sekarang Jeno sedang demam, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya." Jaemin menunjuk kamarnya sendiri.

Segera, kami berseru. Hansol langsung pergi kekamar Jeno untuk memastikan keadaannya.

Pikiranku semakin kacau. Tapi, sekarang Taeyong adalah yang ingin kutemui.

"Aku akan cari Taeyong. Kalian semua rawat Jeno saja."

"Aku ikut!"

"Tidak, Kun. Tetaplah disini. Kau belum hafal Seoul, bisa-bisa aku mencari dua orang nanti."

Segera aku keluar dari dorm. Terdengar suara Johnny yang mengingatkanku untuk berhati-hati.

Aku memikirkan tempat yang kemungkinan menjadi tempatnya sembunyi. Gedung SM, tidak! Masih banyak fans yang berkerumun di sana malam-malam begini. Lagi pula aku baru saja dari tempat itu dan tidak menemukan Taeyong. Rumahnya, apa mungkin? Aku berpikir sejenak saat tiba di loby apartemen. Hampir saja aku menghubungi ibunya jika tidak memikirkan bagaimana reaksi beliau nanti. Kusimpan lagi ponselku. Rumah Taeyong akan jadi tujuan terakhir jika memang dia tidak ada di manapun.

.

Segera aku berlari menaiki tangga menuju atap. Setelah berpikir cukup lama di lobbi, tempat ini selalu menjadi akhir dari semua pikiranku.

"Disini kau rupanya."

Pandanganku jatuh. Bukan hanya pada sosoknya yang berantakan namun juga kaleng-kaleng bir yang berserakan di lantai. Rasa panas menjalar keseluruh tubuhku melihatnya yang tak acuh, atau memang telah kehilangan kesadaran hingga tak menyadariku ada di depannya.

Aku segera berlutut untuk menyamakan tinggi kami sekarang. Kuraih kedua pipinya. Memaksa netra coklat itu menatapku.

"Aku bicara padamu!"

"Haish! Pergi sana!"

Taeyong mengayunkan tangannya kearahku. Bau alkohol menyeruak saat Ia bicara.

"Tae, ini Yuta."

"Aku tahu."

Matanya menatapku dengan tatapan menusuk. Tatapan yang selalu bisa membuatku ketakutan tak terkecuali kali ini. Ia meraih kaleng bir yang ada di dekat tangannya. Meneguk minuman itu tanpa mempedulikanku.

Kesal dan marah. Ini bukan Taeyong yang kukenal. Taeyong tidak pernah menyentuh alkohol senakal apapun Ia dimasa lalu. Kutarik tangannya dengan paksaan. Bir dalam kaleng itu tumpah di pakaian Taeyong lalu kalengnnya menggelinding entah kemana.

"Kau harus tahu aku sedang berbahaya sekarang. Pergilah, Yuta."

Kemarahan menutupi ketakutanku akan tatapannya.

"Oh, jadi kau masih cukup sadar untuk bicara setelah meminum bir sebanyak ini? Baguslah, aku tidak harus menggendongmu sampai dorm. Ayo pulang."

Kutarik tangannya untuk berdiri namun dia tak bergeming. Matanya tak lagi menatapku melainkan kota Seoul yang berkelip-kelip bak bintang.

"Kenapa diantara banyak orang di kota ini, hanya aku yang merasa kesepian. Banyak cahaya, namun yang kulihat hanya gelap. Semua orang berpaling dariku, menjauhiku. Dan tak ada apapun yang memperbolehkanku untuk bernapas barang sejenak. Bahkan minuman sialan ini tak membuatku mabuk sedikitpun!"

"Kau bisa melewatinya. Jangan seperti ini kumohon, Taeyong-ah."

Putus asa. Kami berdua merasakannya sekarang. Taeyong putus asa pada kehidupannya, begitu pula aku yang menjadikan Taeyong sebagai pusat kehidupanku.

"Tidak ada yang peduli padaku. Semua orang membenciku, Koeun juga. Aku, aku harus bagaimana?"

Nama gadis itu disebutnya lagi. Sakit. Tidak ada kata lain yang bisa mendeskripsikan hatiku saat ini. Tepat dimana aku berlutut di hadapannya, memberikannya banyak cinta, ia malah berpaling pada orang lain.

Kusentuh pipinya yang membeku, dingin. Membuatnya menatapku, dan kupastikan ia hanya menatapku. Rasa sakit itu semakin besar saat kulihat matanya. Menyiratkan banyak hal yang tidak bisa kuterima.

Dengan cepat aku mendekatkan wajahku kearahnya. Ia tidak sempat berkedip sampai bibir kami benar-benar bersentuhan. Kali ini aku melakukannya dengan sadar. Atas dasar amarah, cemburu, dan kekhawatiran.

Rasa pahit menyebar dalam mulutku saat mulai kulumat bibirnya. Aroma alkohol begitu kuat menusukku, memabukkan, candu. Tak bisa kuhentikan semua itu. Aku mengalungkan tanganku ke lehernya untuk memperdalam ciuman kami. Tiba-tiba aku serakah akan bibirnya. Ingin terus kumiliki kedua belah lembut itu. Tidak ingin siapapun mendapatkanya.

Tubuhku membeku saat tiba-tiba tangan dingin Taeyong menyentuh pipiku. Ia mengambil napas sedetik melalui mulutnya lalu mencium bibirku. Tanganku bergetar merasakan caranya mencumbu. Lidahnya dengan nakal meliuk dalam mulutku. Meninggalkan rasa geli yang menggelitik hingga seluruh tubuhku melemas.

"Taehhh…"

Aku menikmati semuanya.

Namun, tiba-tiba Taeyong mendorong bahuku hingga aku terjerembap ke belakang. Kulihat matanya berkilat menatapku. Tangannya menggosok bibirnya sendiri dengan kasar.

 **Deg!**

Apa aku baru saja berkhayal Taeyong membalas ciumanku? Kenapa sekarang ia memandangku dengan cara seperti itu?

"Apa-apaan ini!" Ia berteriak di depanku.

Ragaku, entah pergi kemana. Akal sehatku tak bekerja.

Taeyong berdiri dengan terburu-buru. Seakan menghindari kontak apapun denganku.

"Aku tidak butuh orang gay sepertimu!"

Namja itu berjalan cepat meninggalkanku. Aku tak kuasa melihat punggung itu. Menjauh. Taeyong akan meninggalkanku sendiri disini.

" **TAEYONG-AH!"**

Kuteriakkan namanya sekencang mungkin. Seluruh keinginanku untuk selalu memanggil namanya. Nama yang membuatku tetap hidup.

Ia berhenti. Tak menoleh, tak melirik. Tak sudi kiranya menatapku.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu. Ada banyak orang yang peduli padamu. Ada lebih banyak orang yang menginginkan kebahagiaanmu. Kadang, mereka juga hidup karenamu. Maka dari itu…" Isakan tak sanggup lagi kutahan. Air mataku mengalir. Mengalir dengan banyak keputus-asaanku di dalamnya. "Hiduplah dengan bahagia. Aku akan menjaga janjiku untuk tetap disampingmu meski kau mendorongku menjauh. AKU TIDAK PEDULI! Perlakukan aku semaumu. Aku hanya ingin kau tetap bahagia. Karena aku adalah orang yang mencintaimu."

Setelah hari ini, semua tak akan sama. Aku akan selalu dihantui rasa penyesalan, sementara Taeyong… mungkin akan menganggapku orang paling menjijikan.

Taeyong berjalan lebih cepat lagi setelah itu. Tenanglah, tak ada lagi yang ingin aku sampaikan. Jadi, jangan lari.

 **Yuta Pov End.**

.

 **Taeyong Pov.**

 **BRUK!**

Tak sanggup lagi kutahan tremor di kaki. Begitu pula air mata yang memburamkan pandanganku sejak tadi. Aku lebih terguncang dari sebelumnya.

Sakit! Sakit! Hentikan semua ini. Jangan seperti ini!

Kujambak rambutku sendiri. Berharap ingatan tentang orang itu menghilang. Seluruhnya.

Tapi mereka berkhianat. Bayangannya saat pertama kali menarikku dari gang gelap itu muncul. Mempesona, cantik sekali. Aku tidak bisa terus melihat punggungnya itu, maka aku mengambil alih tangannya dan menariknya berlari lebih cepat.

Pelukan hangatnya, kata-katanya, tatapan matanya saat itu. Semua membekas dalam ingatan. Tak bisa kuingkari debar jantung yang tak biasa. Ia, disaat aku terperosok ke jurang gelap kala itu.

Wajah khawatirnya, suara omelannya. Kunikmati tanpa sadar. Saat ia mencium keningku,…

Ingin kutarik ia mendekat. Balik menciumnya, mungkin di tempat yang benar-benar aku inginkan.

HENTIKAN!

Perasaan itu salah. Tidak seharusnya seorang laki-laki menyukai laki-laki lainnya. Sudah cukup semua perilaku burukku di masa lalu, sudah cukup aku membuat kedua orang tuaku menderita. Sudah lelah aku menghadapi mereka yang tak henti-hentinya menghujat. Aku tidak bisa melakukan kesalahan lagi. Aku tidak ingin lagi.

Sudah kuusahakan yang terbaik untuk berpaling. Sedikit, aku berhasil. Tapi malam ini, kenapa kau katakan itu? Yuta, kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Jangan anggap aku lebih, jangan. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, aku juga tidak siap untuk sakit lagi.

Kumohon lupakan aku.

Dadaku terasa makin sesak. Sesuatu yang hebat seakan membebaninya.

Aku tahu telah berbohong. Pada Yuta, pada diriku sendiri.

Aku, ketakutan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Yuta-kun."

 **Taeyong Pov End.**

.

 **Author Pov.**

Suara bel membuat seorang yang sedang duduk santai di ruang tengah menggerutkan dahinya heran. Ia melihat ke arah jam dinding untuk memastikan ia tidak salah terka. Siapa orang yang bertamu pagi-pagi seperti ini? Bahkan member yang lain belum bangun.

Namja itu berjalan kearah pintu tanpa melihat intercom. Ia membuka pintu kayu itu.

" _Annyeonghaseo, Yuta oppa."_

Mata Yuta membulat eksited. Yeoja muda di hadapannya terlihat sangat manis dengan setelan musim seminya.

" _Aigoo_ … Koeun-ah, kau tidak boleh pergi ke dorm laki-laki tuna asmara dengan pakaian seperti itu. Semua yang ada di sini bisa terpikat padamu."

" _Oppa!_ Jangan menggodaku begitu ah!"

Yuta terkekeh melihat pipi Koeun yang bersemu merah.

"Yuta-kun, siapa?"

Namja Jepang itu menoleh ke belakang. Taeyong berdiri di sana dengan setelan lengan panjang dan rambut yang basah.

Yuta membuka pintu depan lebih lebar. Membiarkan kedua orang itu saling pandang. "Pacarmu."

"Koeun, kenapa kau kemari pagi sekali. Kita janjian satu jam lagi!"

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, _Oppa."_

Gadis itu masuk kedalam setelah Yuta mempersilahkannya. Setelah membungkuk pada yang lebih tua, yeoja itu langsung larut dalam percakapannya dengan Taeyong.

Yuta menatap keduanya. Sudah satu tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Dan akhirnya Taeyong mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Setelah perjuangan yang panjang, akhirnya gadis itu bisa ditaklukannya.

Yuta, oh, dia tidak ikut campur apapun dalam hubungan mereka. Bukan dia yang meminta Koeun bersama Taeyong. Ia masih punya otak untuk tidak menghancurkan hatinya sendiri.

Angin tiba-tiba masuk kedalam. Yuta memandang keluar. Pohon-pohon mulai menumbuhkan daunnya, bunga-bunga mulai mekar. Ia jadi penasaran dengan tanaman di atap sana. Bagaimana kabar mereka kini?

Taeyong menatap Yuta yang masih memandang keluar dari pintu. Tangannya bergerak, hendak meraih. Namun, Koeun menangkapnya.

Yuta mendapati hal itu. Mereka bertukar pandang. Lalu, senyuman terpatri di wajah mereka masing-masing.

Pintu itu tertutup perlahan. Menahan lebih banyak angin untuk masuk. Tak mengijinkan pemandangan indah membuat mereka yang patah hati merasa iri. Tidak, karena mereka tetap bisa bahagia dengan hati yang masih tersisa.

Even if it hurts, it's alright, because I love you

I try to forget you and turn around but my heart finds you

Even if I cry, it's alright, because I love you

Though it hurts, I'm gonna wait for you, my last love

 **Because it's you**

 _._

 _._

 _END_

 _._

 **A/N : Ohmaygad!** Cerita ini berakhir. Dengan, bahagia. Menurutku sih begitu. Sudah lamaaa sekali aku gak bikin ff angst, makanya, aku bikin ini. Maaf ya Taeyong, Yuta udah jadi korban. Huahahahahaha…. Maaf juga karena kepanjangan ya temen-temen -_-

Bosen bacanya ya? Ini fiksi apaan lagi kan ya? Gajelas. Udah, pokoknya aku Cuma mau meraimaikan NCT di FFn aja, So, kalo ada yang suka, moggo dibaca, direview juga gak papa (?) Ayo review doooong (Malah ngelunjak)

Ini aku terinspirasi dari banyak FF di AFF, salah satunya Gravity yang bermaincast JAEDO. Tapi Cuma terinspirasi kok.

Makasih buat bang Taeil yang udah nyanyiin lagu Because of You dengan baik. Makasih lho bang, udah bikin saya buat FF ini.

Thanks semuaaaaaaa

 _Hope you like it ^^_


End file.
